


Picking up Chicks

by hiekkis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiekkis/pseuds/hiekkis
Summary: Short fluff about Prompto and Chocobos.





	Picking up Chicks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S4MUI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4MUI/gifts).



“Look Noct, can you see them? Chocobos!” Prompto was almost jumping up and down at his seat when they first drove to Wiz’s Chocobo post. Almost. Bright yellow colours of the post could be seen clearly even through rain, but even the weather couldn’t dampen his enthusiasm about see his favorite animals. He had seen them only twice, both times at Insomnia zoo.

“Sure, birds.” Noct didn’t quite share Promto’s passion, weather made him more tired than usual. “Hey Iggy, there is a trailer, can we afford it?”

“I do believe that we can treat ourselves a night of luxury.” The advisor said calmly as he parked the Regalia. Rain pattered a steady rhythm to the hood.

“Meaning exactly what?” Gladio wanted to know.

“Races and rides and good luck charms?” Prompto’s eyes shone.

“Meaning a night out of rain, hot shower and a dinner cooked by someone else.” Ignis said tersely. The blonde deflated visibly in his seat. Of course, Ignis would be sensible and spend the money wisely, instead of just splurging on whatever he fancied. He would use it to benefit all of them. Because he was Ignis. Advisor’s stern look melted a little. “After we have replenished our curatives, we may have enough for something small.”

They were not lucky enough to meet the chocobos and Prompto was crestfallen when he heard about a ferocious behemoth hurting his beloved birds. Others couldn’t watch him like that and soon were on their way to trailing Dead eye. Two days, many close calls and bounty collecting later they were back and even Gladio couldn’t grumble when seeing Prompto with the huge birds. All he said was “The kid’s got it bad.” before going on his way. Noctis had gone to the race track leaving Ignis to take care of the mundane things like restocking.

Prompto was sitting cross-legged in the paddock while small chocobochicks clamored all over him, and one older bird preened his hair, clearly taking him to be one of the chicks. One of the chicks had decided that the crossed legs were its new nest and had dozed off there, and Prompto was trying to take a selfie with all the birds. Chicks were excited about the voice of the shutter and ran back and forth with one trying to peck the camera.

“Ignis, help me! They don’t want to be photographed! Ack!” Last yelp came the momma chocobo lovingly pecked his ear. The advisor chuckled and went to save his friend. He gently declined the offered camera and leaned in to kiss the other ear, earning a surprised yelp from the blonde and an indignant kweh from the chocobo. With both the advisor and the chocobo glaring at each other over him, Prompto couldn’t help but laugh aloud.

“Dude, are you seriously staking your claim on me against a chocobo?” he giggled and Ignis kissed him.

“Maybe you need a reminder, considering you’re picking up chicks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by these pictures http://sakimichan.tumblr.com/post/158946582702/last-but-not-least-prompto-piece-with-some 
> 
> http://adelelorienne.tumblr.com/post/158478254078/pickin-up-chicks-prompto-with-a-baby-chocobo-it And this one gave me the name too. 
> 
> And please, come to talk to me about anything on my tumblr, https://hiekkis.tumblr.com/


End file.
